


a little goes a long way

by windwhisper



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Gen, adding tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: A collection of short, mostly self-contained prompt-based Darkwing Duck mini-fics.





	1. Breaking And Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a thing I wanted to do as practice! None of these are necessarily related unless directly stated, but they probably could be!
> 
> Breaking And Entering
> 
> Prompt: “Look, if you didn’t want me in your room then you should have locked the door.”  
> Characters: Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

“If you didn’t want me in here you should’ve locked the door,” she says with a shrug. With that said, she takes a seat on his bed, sending the notecards on it to the ground in the process, and he sighs dramatically in response before picking them all up again.  
  
Admittedly, he can't fault her logic. Not that he's ever going to tell Gosalyn that. The last thing his daughter needs is _more_ encouragement when it comes to causing chaos (and the house has the damage to prove it).   
  
"That's why we have doors in the first place, Gos. You're supposed to knock before going in!" he says instead, because a lecture on not barging in unexpected and unannounced is _definitely_ something she could use (though he _is_ actually kind of proud of her for getting into the room without him noticing at first).  
  
" _You_ never knock. Don't you know that I'm just an impressionable little kid?" she asks, her voice serious, and she somehow manages to keep a straight face for a solid minute and a half before giving up and falling into laughter.  
  
(Drake Mallard is admittedly far from the best role model for a young and impressionable child, but he's pretty sure that _this_ particular child would be more or less the same with or without his influence.)  
  
"That's different," he says defensively. "I'm usually breaking in!"  
  
It takes him a minute to realize just what he's said, and how it sounds. By the time he has, Gosalyn is staring at him, trying to look unimpressed but also visibly trying not to start laughing again. "Is that supposed to be _better_ somehow?"  
  
"Yes! No! Maybe! Just don't break into my room again!"  
  
She just grins at him in that way that somehow manages to be both profoundly irritating and endearing and reminds him far too much of himself. "No promises."


	2. Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my proudest work, but it's something!
> 
> Chapter 2 - Sleeping In  
> Prompt: “You’re lucky it was only me who caught you sleeping on the job.”  
> Characters: Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

It was an uncharacteristically quiet night in St. Canard, and the city's watchful protector - one Darkwing Duck - was finding the relative peace more of a distraction than any actual villainy might have been. While he was usually more or less nocturnal, he'd been up earlier than usual that day and, though he'd never admit it, being out and about well into the night was taking its toll.  
  
Launchpad was out on a snack run - he'd insisted, as usual, on the local fast food chain (despite Drake's numerous complaints) - and Gosalyn was at home, peacefully sleeping (or at least pretending to be). There was nothing, then, to interrupt his thoughts, even as he fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, when he could no longer remember falling asleep in the first place, a familiar voice startled him awake.  
  
"Wake up!" Gosalyn was shouting over and over, loud enough that he thought she might have woken the whole city by herself if he didn't say _something_.  
  
"Five more minutes, Gos…" he groaned, rolling over on-- Something that definitely wasn't his bed. But where else would he be…?  
  
"Can't be comfortable sleeping in that costume, can it, DW?"  
  
"Launchpad...?"  
  
Drake Mallard - or Darkwing Duck, rather - sat up, looking down at his clothes. He was, in fact, in his full Darkwing gear, lying on the floor of his tower. He must have fallen asleep somehow the night before. Some villain's trickery, perhaps? But nothing seemed out of place, and neither Launchpad nor Gosalyn seemed especially worried; besides, if it had been something like that, wouldn't they have moved him to say, his  _bed_ , where he could sleep in peace?  
  
Vaguely, he started to recall the quiet of the previous night. Could it be that he'd simply collapsed from boredom? Or, though it seemed less likely, exhaustion? Well, either way…  
  
" _Launchpad_! Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, standing up. His sidekick was right, sleeping in the full costume - hat and cape - wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing he'd ever experienced, and it certainly wasn't doing much to improve his mood.  
  
"Well, see, I just got here," Launchpad was explaining, but past that he wasn't really listening. Something about his snack run turning into a wild goose chase around the city; he was sure he'd hear all about it later. If not from Launchpad himself, then from Gosalyn's no-doubt-embellished retelling.  
  
Instead, he focused on what actually _had_ woken him up. "Gosalyn, what are you _doing here_?" If he'd told her once, he'd told her a thousand times - she wasn't to be in the tower unsupervised. Not that she'd ever listened before, so why would she start now?  
  
"I woke up and you weren't home, so I thought you'd be here," she shrugged. "I wanted pancakes."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint," he deadpanned.  
  
She didn't pay his remark any attention, though, instead launching into a lecture on personal safety. "You're lucky it was just us that caught you sleeping on the job, you know! Anyone could've found you like that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still just kinda getting into this show (thank you Ducktales 2017 for my life), so I'm sure I can improve on everything I've written here. But that's what practice is all about, right?
> 
> Extra special thanks to Leo (and everyone else on the server), as well as one of my good friends, for looking this prompt over before I posted it and just generally being super supportive! You're all great!
> 
> (Also, if anyone wonders what the notecards are for I'd like to imagine it's monologue scripting, solely because the idea of scripting monologues makes me laugh.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
